Changes
by x-Angelic-Demon-x
Summary: High school is over- a new adventure begins, where the gang must learn to adjust their lives to an unexpected revelation. Sienna especially is excited to spend much long earned time with Jason, but how long will the peace last?
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so I'm still working things out. I decided to add one to the vampire beach section first as there's not much here. Now be with me on this, it's got way more suspense than my summary describes, where it'll start nice and slow, but will build up strongly and quickly.**_

_**Constructive criticism is wanted, and your idea's on what will happen next will be appreciated, so please review when you've got the chance.**_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**P.s. Disclaimer= sadly vampire Beach and the characters do not belong to me but to the magnificent Alex Duval**_

Chapter 1

"I can't believe its over," Belle commented to Sienna, hopping out of Maggie's car, her short pigtails swaying in the gentle breezes. "I mean," she called, jogging slightly to catch up to the rest, who were now walking down the stairs to the sunny beach, "in a couple of months we'll be in different colleges and everything will be different."

Sienna smiled in understanding, and was about to reply when Jason's mouth covered hers in longing. Sighing happily, she let every other thought escape her- Belle, the other's teasing, everything - and focused on themselves. On their own. Together. Their time of peace stretched out before them for miles. Infinite.

Together, they slowly settled into their usual spot, enough away from the rest of their class to be alone, but not enough to appear out of place. Sitting down, they took their places, Jason on Sienna's blanket, Maggie on VanDyke's, Zach and Brad to their right, and Erin, Belle and Adam on their left. For a while they each did their own thing, with Brad, Zach, Erin and Belle playing volleyball with others, only stopping long enough for Belle to snatch the camera from Adam's grasp and drag him into the game, making sure to set numerous points up for him to score. VanDyke and Maggie meanwhile split their time between swimming competitions and making out romantically opposite Jason and Sienna.

As the sun began to dip from it's high point, everyone gathered around for lunch and gossip, where the girl's immediately launched into various tales, Sienna stopping frequently to tickle and kiss Jason. Zach, Brad and VanDyke resulted in eye rolling and mocking groans, only sharing the same awe with some of the more immense story lines. Then, in the middle of the current topic, Belle repeated the comment she had made earlier, biting her lower lip, quite tensely. "I'll be on my own,"

"Mmm," Sienna said, pulling herself away from Jason's embrace reluctantly. "Of course you won't, honey. Things won't be that different, and, besides," she smiled brightly, "weren't you the one who said once "different doesn't have to be bad? We'll have a lot more free time between classes for one- plenty of time to meet up for our get togethers, even if they're only for an hour or two."

"Plus," VanDyke added comfortingly to Belle, arms going around her, squeezing playfully. "The places we're going to are near each other. A couple of hours drive away max."

"So we all could meet up nearly every weekend if we wanted to," Sienna concluded.

"Ha," Maggie chuckled. "Speak for yourself, girl. You and Jason are practically next door to each other- you could see each other every night if you wanted to."

"We do," Sienna sighed, and kissed him again, which resulted in another round of wolf whistling and eye rolling.

"And so could you and Michael," Erin said enjoying the last of her apple, "where I'm stuck North with Brad and Zach. Great."

"You know you love us, Erin," Brad grinned, obviously unaffected by her tone, where Zach rolled his eyes.

"It's not that North," he smiled.

"Also," Adam said, sitting up on his towel. "The supernatural element involved here will make sure we'll stick together, keep everyone safe and protected and what not. High school with va…,uh, umpires," he improvised as a newbie couple walked closely by, "was hard enough, what with all the fights, kidnappings and deaths we had to constantly deal with. This year will no doubt be the same, where, taking everything into account, I couldn't imagine College on my lonesome."

"Then, let's make a pact, guys," declared Belle, her eyes glistening fiercly. "To meet up regularly and constantly. We'll throw parties like we do know, except ten times as better –"

"Hell yeah!" everyone interrupted.

"To always be a part of each others lives. To help and protect one another, and to never ignore them in their time of need."

"Well said, Belle," Jason applauded, smiling thinly, as his phone suddenly vibrated twice, before playing the intro to the Teletubbies. "Dani, when will you ever grow up?" he muttered angrily, as the others chuckled silently while he took the call.

"Who is it?" Sienna asked curiously when he hung up frowning slightly, her hand reaching for his.

"Danni. She said something's up at home. Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to go." He stood up and gathered his things, from the little picnic scene.

"Is everything okay, Jase?" Sienna asked worriedly.

"Yeah," he said. "It's probably my mom worried about some little thing. She's been like that recently, what with all the 'scary` stuff that's been happening, and me going away soon. She struggles sometimes to get back into the routine of things, that's all. Especially now with Bianca." He didn't look up at that last part, eyes staring down at the sand below him. Silently, he forced himself to meet his best friend's gaze. "Do you need a lift back now Adam, or are you alright here for a little while?"

"I think I'll stay here and keep the women company," he said, moving closer to a laughing Erin. "I'll see you later."

"Later then," he said quietly, and, giving Sienna a quick peck, he grabbed his gear, waved a final time and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey, thanks for reading so far. Over the story we'll be focusing on Jason's past, where we'll know more about his personality, - a little more that is than what the books have shown us, so don't be surprised in later chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

As Jason walked towards the car, he tried to recall how Danni sounded on the phone. Ancious? Maybe a little worried. His mother probably the cause no doubt. Ever since his aunt's funeral, she'd been quiter, almost shell shocked. _Who wouldn't be_, he thought grimly, _when your baby sister is found dead_. She strived to spend even more attention now on the pair of them, her family, but even more on him. Everyone spent more attention on him, always asking how he was, if he wanted something, or if he wanted to talk. Even when they thought he wasn't looking they constantly watched over him, trying to make sure he was fine, _which he was! This wouldn't be like the last time, _he decided firmly. He was fine now_. Mum's just being overly paranoid. I'll see what's wrong, then I'll spend the rest of the evening with Sienna. _He smiled at that sudden thought. 

A short while later Jason quietened the engine in front of his house where Danni, upon hearing the familiar sound, rushed out from her spot at the window to greet him hurriedly. A slight shiver ran the length of him, but he forced a smile upon his face as he gave her a quick hug.

"Alright, alright," he muttered, as she clung to him tightly." I've only been gone a few hours, Danni," he joked lightly, ruffling her hair with his free hand. "What on Earth will you be like when I'm off at college?"

He made a gentle move to try to break the embrace, but she hung on to him tighter, her face buried in the front of his shirt. "Danni?" he asked gently, as he turned to look at her more closely. Her hair was wild, as if she had been clawing through it instead of brushing. Her usual girly "Fun in the sun gear" was replaced with morning P.J.'s, where she walked barefoot. Definitely un-Danni like.

"Danni?" he called softly, slightly astonished and more than a little worried. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing a tear drop in the corner of her eye. "Danni, what's wrong? Is mum or dad here?" She began to cry uncontrollably, not managing to speak, or do anything than hold on to her brother tighter, as if he would disappear completely if she didn't do so.

"Sshh, it's okay, I'm here," he comforted her, wrapping his own arms around her. "It's okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever this is, we can fix it. Go through it together, as a family. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

They stood there for what felt like hours, before Danni started to move away. "Jase, something terrible's happened," she sobbed, slowly regaining control of her voice.

"It can't be that bad," he tried to comfort her. "Could it be you're making this worse than it is?"

"But it is, Jase. It's much worse! I'm sorry I'm taking so long to tell you this- they-they told me a couple of hours ago, but –but I was so in shock I couldn't think, let alone call you—which I did as soon as I felt able too. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, you deserved to know."

"It's going to be alright.."

"No, it's not! And it might not ever be alright again!" She stopped talking for a moment, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before speaking again, sounding calmer than before. "Sorry," she apologised, "let's go inside, where we can sit down and try to discuss this rationally."

"If that's what you want," he said softly, as he followed her inside, his body feeling heavier every minute. She led him to the living room sofa, where they both sat down quietly. He noticed her hands pale and shaking, and he thought of the worst. _Maybe,_ he thought, _maybe this is being blown way out of proportion. Maybe, it's really nothing after all._

"Jason," she sais slowly, "Mum and Dad are in hospital."

For a minute there was silence, except for their gentle breathing. Jason felt strange, as if a black void was making its way across his vision, dancing slowly as he tried to figure things out.

"Hospital," he said, in monotone.

"Yes," she said softly, eyes red staring at him worriedly.

"But," he tried to understand, to sort it out. "How? What?" His mind was becoming foggier, as his struggle for hope was fading more and more. "But, they won't be there forever Danni, will they? Whatever's wrong with them, being there will fix them. It's probably something minor wrong with them, maybe the doctor who phoned you was just delivering the worst to you. They'll be fine Danni, we'll see them in no time."

However, as Danni placed his hands gently in hers, her eyes holding such pain and pity for him, his last remaining hope began to fade, the black void almost completely obscuring his vision. And as she stared into his ever widening eyes, she spoke softly, as if talking to a child, "Jason, they might not make it through the night."

~Blackness.~

**A.N. Reviews are always appreciated to tell me what you think, or maybe what you would like to happen next. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Okay I'm finally back with the urge to write, I re-read the amazing reviews I received from you guys, re-read what I wrote so far and thought, "um…well that's depressing." **

**When I wrote this all those months ago I was seriously depressed with the passing of my own sister, but now I'm more cheerful I want my story to appear this way too, but terrified to wreck your expectations and the plot developed so far (I can barely even remember what I was going to write about! ****)**

**So I'll make a deal with you. Since, I can't stand A.N posted on their own I'll make a continuing chapter for this below. If you like what you see, say so and I'll stay with it and will update it weekly. If not I'll leave it as it is or will give it to anyone who thinks they can do a better job. **

**Once again, my apologies for the silence, because it wasn't fair on you guys and I know I'd hate it if it was the other way around.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.s. remember my warnings from previous posts about me tweaking things, especially around Jason **

**Chapter 3**

(Takes place around quarter of an hour after that last chapter)

"Danni!"

Slamming the front door of the Freeman home closed behind her, Sienna ran through into the hall, hair waving madly in her wake and her face was flushed with exertion and shock.

"Danni?" she called breathlessly.

"Through here," a voice softly called from the family's living room.

Turning the final corner, she spun to see Jason sprawled on the couch, pale and unmoving – almost a modern version of the sleeping beauty himself- which sent her heart fluttering madly with concern. Danni sat on the arm of the couch beside his head, her damp eyes that were watching over him intensely were both glistening protectively and adoringly.

Taking a recollecting breath, Sienna moved slowly to her side and drew her into a crushing embrace meant to comfort.

"Tell me, she said softly, as a tear slid unchecked down her face.

"After I told him about mom and Dad he just passed out, and nothing I could do would wake him! His doctor on the phone told me that it was the shock combined with recent events that caused it, and that he, most likely, will remain like this for a day or two for his mind to calm down and try to make sense of it all. I laid him down on the couch and everything so that he'll be comfortable while he slept, then called you almost immediately." Danni moved slowly away from the embrace to sit on one of the chairs opposite the couch, inviting Sienna to sit on the other. Her eyes, almost unable to lift themselves to look into the older girl's, stayed lowered as they stared unblinkingly on her hand, which was propped up on the armrest. "I thought you should know."

"And I thank you for that," Sienna smiled wearily, reaching out to grasp Danni's hand firmly in comfort. "Your acceptance and trust means a lot to me."

Danni continued to stare at their now entwined hands, as if entranced. "I'm really scared for him," she whispered.

"He'll be fine," Sienna said. "He's a survivor- very much like you! He's been through so much these past few months that it was inevitably going to catch up on anyone's body. We," she stated, referring to the other vampires, "should have kept a closer eye on him, protected him better than what we did. Made certain that his body could cope with all the demanding changes that the near death experiences that always seemed to follow us around brought on."

"He'd never admit being truly hurt, unfit or unwell. That's what's so frustrating about him; that he'll never complain about anything until he's in hospital or worse!" she vented tiredly.

"Seems like you got a lot of that sentence from past experiences with him…" she prodded gently, seeing Danni's obvious distress and wishing to help her ease it.

"Yeah," the one word said it all. "It started off with simple colds, where he'd never complain or ask for medicine – I could never get that and always told him to just admit it so he could take the extra days off school…I guess he just can't stand people knowing that he's weaker than normal-"

"-Which explains why he hasn't complained about being overly hurt or tired around us," Sienna interrupted, "after the things we've been through recently; because he's afraid that we might look down upon him?"

"Or worse," Danni muttered sadly, "that you might think he's really not strong enough to be around you super-enhanced guys and help you out when you need help. That you'll stop wanting him around you and treat him like he's helpless."

"That will never happen," Sienna said confidently. "I love and respect him too much for that to happen, although he does need to be more careful and accept that it's okay to be weakened once in a while."

Sienna waited to see the grey cloud ease off Danni's expression, if only temporary, but it was still too gloomy for comfort. "Is there something else I should know?"

Danni stroked a circular pattern across the front of her hand gently, and then continued to repeat the motion rhythmical and automatic; her mind lost in thought. "What has Jason told you about Stefan?"

"Bianca's husband?" Sienna asked in bewilderment to the unexpected question.

"Yeah." 

"Why do you ask?" she said in confusion.

"Has he said a lot about him or…"

"Only that he didn't see him as his uncle. I don't think he spent enough time around him to earn that title."

Danni moaned quietly.

"Danni," Sienna coaxed gently, "talk to me. Help me understand."

"It isn't just physical problems he tries to hide. It's his emotions in general." She took a deep, calming breath. "Jason didn't lie to you, he probably didn't see Stefan as an uncle, but that doesn't mean they didn't spend time together. I guess he never told you about him because it's still too upsetting for him to mention.

"They were pretty close," Danni went on. "Whenever he and Aunt Bianca had free time he usually went out with them for the day – I'm still not sure what exactly they did, but I know it was special for him and that most days he loved it."

"Didn't you want to go with them?" Sienna asked.

"No," Danni replied. "In those days I preferred going out with friends and the few times I decided to tag along, the activities that they were doing were things that I had no interest in, so I didn't feel left out. To Jason I guess Stefan was like a family friend/big brother/teacher-"

"-Teacher?" Sienna interrupted, a small frown appearing on her smooth face.

"Yeah, he taught Jason a lot of stuff; some cool and some not so cool. He was the one that made him sign up for those self-defence classes. The three of them had so much fun together and grew closer as time went by.

"Towards the end of the school year," Danni continued, "they even arranged a weekend away in France. Jason couldn't wait at first- he was so excited. Tyler and I were so jealous and nagged the hell out of him because of it.

"I'm not sure what happened," Danni's voice dropped dangerously, "but in the few weeks leading up to the trip there was a growing tension between the both of them – him and Stefan, I mean, - there were so much disagreements and rows and snappy comments - and from what I know, I think it climaxed on that very weekend." She drifted off in an uncomfortable silence, eyes still on her hands.

"But they did make up towards the end, didn't they?" Sienna wondered, feeling instantly sorry for the quiet boy who lay unconscious just inches away from her, and the quiet girl beside her that held so much sadness in core of her heart.

"That's the saddest part," Danni stated, lifting her head up, for the first time since Sienna walked into the room, to gaze steadily into her eyes, "because on the last day of the weekend, Stefan died."

**(A.N now if I was evil I'll just leave the story right here for you, but I really want more of the explanations over with so I can let the story flow smoother and less complicated for you in later (possible :D) chapters. **

"Jason was with him- he actually saw the accident?" Sienna demanded suddenly, eyes lit with a fierce flame.

Danni jumped slightly, and Sienna softened her posture, instantly ashamed for her rash behaviour. "Sorry for frightening you, Dan, but this is actually important, because we're not sure how he actually died. I mean," she said hurriedly, struggling to keep the calmness in her voice, "that if it was a freak accident or-"

"- a murder attempt, I know," Danni replied grimly.

"His car was demolished in the accident." Sienna informed her, almost automatically, her eyes slightly widening. "He was sitting in the back seat on the left hand side, when the car was hit suddenly from the right side. The two human escorts in the front were both killed. So was the driver in the opposing vehicle. It was early morning and there were no witnesses. It was a terrible crash, that could've been delivered accidentally or purposely-"

"-It's because he was head of one of the thirteen families that all this fuss is about, isn't it?" Danni interrupted, seeing things finally fall into place.

"Yes, and more; his line was said to be the strongest. The purest. The first. That is why we fear foul play, because if someone has dared try – and succeeded! - to kill the strongest of us all portends no good to us."

"And that's why you're desperate for witnesses."

"Mostly," Sienna agreed. "Because if he was killed deliberately we need to learn to better protect ourselves from assassins and hunters and even go so far as to rethink the way that we live in this world. Also Danni, we need a witness to answer one very important question that we so far haven't figured out yet about the crash."

"And what would that be?" Danni asked worriedly, her skin going an unhealthy pale.

"As I've already noted, Stefan was sitting in the back left when the truck hit his car from the front right. This means that even if the truck came at a complete surprise to all of them and if it had even managed to miraculously and amazingly best a vampire's – much less a head vampire's - enhanced vision and hearing, Stefan would have had enough time to escape from that side door with his life and probably without any serious injury. So the question is; what stopped him?"

**(A.N, mmm, I'll give you just a little bit more, then I'll call it a day)**

"It's something we've all thought about for a long time," Sienna continued, her eyes distant as if deep in thought, as she referred to the vampire community, "but without a proper witness to give us what we desperately wish to know, we can do nothing but get along with out lives, as without proof nothing will be done- can be done. We know for certain that Bianca wasn't with him the day of the incident, but at a day spa, but we never even guessed Jason was there. His name wasn't in any of the reports, and though it's highly unlikely,-"

"- he might know something that can help you guys out." Danni finished, a little sullenly, which was enough to remind Sienna of the poor girl's current situation.

"If this is too difficult a conversation for you after all that has happened, I'd perfectly understand if you'd-"

"It's okay," she replied gently, "I need to talk about Jason, to help you to understand him better and to lighten the load off my mind. That's why we got onto this topic, remember? Anyway, I need a break from doing nothing but worry – and I need to talk to someone who might understand what I feel."

At that, Sienna smiled briefly but warmly at her, admiring her inner strength. "Okay," she said, and leaned backwards slightly to better listen to her words.

"So anyway," Danni carried on, her face now a little brighter. "Jason also tries hides emotional pain from those he cares about, but when he came back from that weekend he was a wreck. Not crying all over the place or anything extreme like that, but he was just…quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Quiet. He wouldn't talk much, except to say he was fine, wouldn't eat or go out, he just stayed in his bedroom and stared at random objects for hours. It lasted for weeks, and nothing no one could say could get him to open up, not even Aunt Bianca."

"That must have been horrible for you," Sienna whispered.

"It was. Eventually mom made him to go counselling twice a week for two months – you can imagine what he thought of that! But I think it helped him, and he slowly got better- back to how he used to be. But, sometimes, I still see that look of pain on his face, when he doesn't think I'm looking- it nearly disappeared entirely when he met you guys, by the way – and I know he feels guilty of how they both acted towards each other before the crash, and I just don't think he can forgive himself.

"He was getting better," she confided softly, "being with you guys. As it meant a new start in a new environment – I think that was the real reason we moved. It's just the recent showdown with Bianca…"

"…Where she gave her life for his," she whispered, "and it triggered all this past emotion again. His past guilt. And with no outlet it grew, and now your parents condition was the final straw…"

"…And his mind just gave up," Danni finished sadly.

Sienna grasped Danni's hands even tighter, forcing the younger girl to look into her eyes and listen to her words. "When he wakes up, we'll help him through this properly. We'll do whatever it takes and we won't give up, no matter what. Do you know why?"

Danni shook her head slowly.

"Because you're his sister and I'm his girlfriend. And together no force in the world can stop our combined girl power."

Danni gave a small, but genuine smile at that. "Please," she whispered suddenly, "distract me. I don't want to think about all this stuff anymore today. I need a break."

So they talked, for a while about random things. Various Tv shows, friends from school, upcoming parties, anything and everything under the sun that a teenage girl is supposed to talk about. However, among these comments and questions, a more important one slowly formed and grew in Sienna's mind. So important in fact that she wandered ludicrously why it hadn't been one of the first questions she asked when she came through the door. Cursing her idiocy, she turned slowly to the girl beside her.

"Danni," she started softly, not wanting to hurt the poor girl any further, but needing to know the answer all the same. "What happened to your parents? How did they end up in hospital?"

Her face instantly closed, masking all expressions, until she simply sat there, immobile, for what seemed like an age. Then, finally, when it seemed she wasn't going to get an answer. Danni turned her eyes to hers and said, softly but clearly, "They were in a car accident."

**(A.N. Okay, I think I've explained a lot of the upcoming themes. The next chapter (if you want it) will be smoother and more enjoyable)**


End file.
